


Nights Like These

by jeongyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idol Life, M/M, Secrets, tags will spoil the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyu/pseuds/jeongyu
Summary: You can’t help but wish that nights like these were something that occurred often.





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Jaehyun in Paris photo

It’s late at night in Paris, yet here you are out walking around with a gigantic camera in your hands.

There’s not much going on around you, just a few people walking by. To the right of you, there’s a river that seems to stretch for miles. A few boats are still out cruising around with bright colourful lights that catch your attention.

“Over here!” Comes a shout from the distance and snaps you out of your trance.

You look up and see Jaehyun leaning against the railing of a bridge. With a smile, you rush over and stand in front of him. He’s going off about all the different poses he is able to do. You nod along and start moving a bit further from him in order to perfectly capture the images.

Right when you’re about to lift the camera up to your face, Jaehyun calls out.

“Just these few photos and then we can actually explore, okay?”

He holds contact with your eyes to make sure you’re not feeling too bored. You hum and smile, excited at the prospect of being able to just spend time with him. Following him around on tour was exhausting. America for a whole month, back to South Korea for a few days, and then travelling back and forth between other cities and Seoul. It was hard, especially since you had to be careful with your feelings, but just a smile from Jaehyun seem to ease the tiredness away from you.

With the camera to your face, you begin to take photos of him. It’s dark out, but Jaehyun seems to shine. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, yet he’s still able to make your heart flutter. The way his hair ruffles with the light night breeze, draws you even more into him. Everything about him is attractive.

As you’re taking photos, you can’t help but stare at his eyes through the lens of the camera. It’s captivating. For a second, you think he’s staring right at you. His eyes focusing on nothing else but you. 

You managed to snap out of it, once he stands straight, and lower the camera from your eyes.

He comes closer to you and practically shoves his face right beside yours. He hums as he checks the photos taken of him. Once he decided that you’ve done a good job he looks up at you.

“Okay! Let’s go officially explore now!”

-

During your trip with Jaehyun, you kept having to look around to see if there were any fans around. Jaehyun had a lot of sasaeng fans and you felt a need to watch over and protect him to make sure they didn’t capture any photos of your adventure with him.

While walking, your neck felt a strained from having the camera hang on it, but Jaehyun had taken the camera once he noticed that you started to stretch and massage your neck.

You checked out the little shops lined along the street and even tried some French delicacies with him. Couples were walking all around sharing treats just like you were with Jaehyun. In this moment, you felt normal. Like Jaehyun wasn’t a famous Korean pop idol.

As you and Jaehyun were walking around aimlessly, your phone rang. It was a notification from the manager asking you to start heading back to the hotel so Jaehyun could rest up before the long day tomorrow.

You didn’t want this night to end. You wanted to be able to spend more time alone with him. To continue pretending like you and Jaehyun were normal couple.

“What is it?” He asked. You looked up from your phone and explained to him that it was time for them to start heading back. He agrees and chimes in that he was starting to feel a bit tired, so you guys turned back and started to walk towards the hotel.

On your way back, Jaehyun talked about facts and the little things that were popular in Paris. You carried the conversation until you made it back to the hotel.

-

The atmosphere going up the elevator was a quiet. It wasn’t an awkward one though, just one of fatigue. Once on the floor the boys resided on, Jaehyun hands you the camera and thanks you for a nice time. Despite the late hour, stylists were still walking around going in and out of rooms to make sure everything for the next day was prepared.

You can’t do anything else but bid him a good night and smile. You watch as he goes into his shared room with Taeil and start heading to your own after the door closes.

When in your room, you let out a sigh and drop the façade. You can’t help but wish that nights like these were something that occurred often. But after all, all you were to him was a PR manager and you have got to stop trying to live this fantasy of yours, along with the wishful thinking that your feelings are reciprocated.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by a behind the scenes photo of a staff member taking the photo for Jaehyun. This was originally supposed to be a hidden/secret relationship fic but it turned out like this..


End file.
